


(Passionate Kiss with) Eyes Wide Open

by auroradream



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to re-arrange your schedule and make a grand gesture to get what you both have been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Passionate Kiss with) Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/gifts).



> Written for the 2012 Kradam Holiday Exchange for the lovely Vae! 
> 
> A big thank you to [faerielissa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielissa) for beating this fic into something worth giving as a gift. And thank you to the ladies of the Kradam mailing list. It was so hard to keep my mouth shut on this one with you all!

The phone against Adam’s ear was hot; he and Kris had been talking for over an hour already. Adam had called Kris to catch up and see when they could actually see one another, because it had been way too long since they had last talked, let alone seen each other. 

“So, I’m playing a non-secret gig at the Viper Room next week. No Sirk this time; just a Kris Allen show all the way.” Adam could hear fabric rustling as Kris moved around what he assumed was Kris’ bedroom. “I also pulled some strings and got Alli to play as one of the openers?”

He had to laugh. “Why does that sound like a question, Kristopher?”

Kris huffed softly, the sound self-deprecating. “Well, I mean, I just said I would really appreciate it if she could play. She was free and I haven’t seen her in ages; plus she has a ton of new music that is ready. I also maybe kinda implied that I wouldn’t do the show without her?”

“Wow!” Adam leaned back on his couch with a huge grin spreading across his face, playing his fingers over the seam of the backrest. “Look at you throwing your weight around! And they said yes, I assume?”

The chuckle that Kris gave absolutely didn’t make Adam’s smile bigger. That was his story and he was sticking to it. “Yeah, man. They said yes and are giving her a forty-five minute set. She’s pretty over the moon.”

“Okay, give me the details now. When is this show?” Adam began to mentally go over his schedule for next week. He was supposed to be getting back from a trip to New York for a Daily Show appearance on Thursday—something music and charity related. Adam wasn’t even sure why he was going on the Daily Show for the promotion, but he was excited anyway. Jon Stewart was fucking awesome and kinda cute, too. Other than that, his week was completely open.

“It’s going to be Thursday night, at nine. Think you can make it?”

_Of course. Adam groaned and rubbed at his eyes, baring his teeth in frustration. “I swear it’s like the Universe is trying to keep me from seeing one of your shows. I’m in New York to film for the Daily Show then.”_

_“No worries man,” Kris soothed. “There will be another show. Now tell me what you’re doing in New York!” He could hear Kris settle down._

_Adam stood and started heading towards his own bed. Fuck, it was nearly midnight. “I’m talking about charity:water, I think? I’ve got two fundraiser concerts coming up, one of them for charity:water and the other is for…Donors Choose. Pretty fucking stoked about the shows and everything.”_

_“You getting into bed?” Kris asked when Adam was sliding between his covers. He’d pulled off his clothing while they talked._

_“Mhmm,” he hummed. “It got late all of a sudden. You in bed too? Sounded like you were settling down for the night.”_

_“In bed, not ready to go to sleep. Don’t wanna hang up with you yet. Missed your voice.” Kris’ vowels were stretching out even longer, their sleepy tones thickening his accent. Even after all their years of friendship, Adam couldn’t help but get turned on by the sound._

_“Missed your voice too, baby.” He murmured, his voice husky. Kris sighed on the other end of the phone._

_“Can we talk about it?” Kris asked, sounding more alert._

_The back of Adam’s neck prickled. “About what?” he asked, carefully keeping his voice casual and light, even though he knew what Kris was going to say._

_“About why we miss each other so much? ‘Bout how it’s more than two best friends missing one another?”_

_Adam bared his teeth in frustration, his eyes squinting closed, his free hand rising to rub at them. “How about we talk about it the next time we see each other? I really don’t want to do this over the phone. I need to see you, touch you.”_

_The huff of breath Adam could hear through the phone was tightly controlled. “Yeah, me too. Maybe we should hang up and talk later?”_

_“Yeah. Goodnight Kristopher.”_

_“Night Adam.”_

__

\---

The whole week leading up to his trip to New York and Kris’ show had Adam tied up in knots about what to do. The more that Adam thought about it, the more he knew that he needed to be at Kris and Alli’s show. And with a little bit of creative planning, some not so blatant begging, and a whole host of promises to not make a big deal about finally going to one of Kris’ shows, he was able to get an earlier flight back to LA that would leave him some actual time to get de-airplane-funked and to the show. The biggest coup that he was able to pull was that he was going to be in the general admission audience—disguised, of course—to surprise Kris…and Alli…but mostly Kris.

Adam hadn’t been able to get the inevitable talk that was going to occur out of his mind the entire flight back. He and Kris were finally both in a spot where they could talk about their feelings for one another and it becoming a possibility. 

Neil kept giving him constipated looks as he dashed about and muttered to himself during the afternoon before the show. “What did you have to promise that got you back here with this much time to spare?”

Adam winced, thinking about the appearance on Khloe Kardashian’s talk show he had promised to make. “You’ll know soon enough, and I want to live in denial for just a bit longer.”

Neil snorted, and Adam glanced down at himself. He’d purposely gone through his closet for the least colorful, least sparkly, least glam things he owned, finally settling on a pair of casual jeans, non-wedge heeled boots, a Henley, and a beanie. Adam stole Neil’s sunglasses to complete the look and did a quick spin. “Well, I think I’ll blend right in!” He’d thought about wearing one of the few plaid shirts in his wardrobe, but dismissed the idea as a little too obvious.

Neil stared blankly at Adam. “Yeah…right. The only way you could be even more obvious was if you were wearing your top hat from Glam Nation. The fans are going to recognize you the moment you turn the corner.”

Adam smirked. “Wanna bet on it?”

“Nope,” Neil turned back to his laptop. “Dude, you better get a move on,” he said, typing busily. “The show starts at nine and you’ll need to line up with the rest, no VIP entry for you tonight!”

“Fuck, you’re right! See you later!” Adam grabbed his car keys. Neil gave him a distracted wave as Adam rushed out the door, already focused on what he was typing. Adam loved it when his brother came over and used his house as a place to write, but sometimes the sarcastic commentary was frustrating. Then again, it was pretty much par for the course for the two of them. 

The drive to the Viper Room was surprisingly traffic free. Adam arrived with plenty of time to spare, and someone was definitely smiling down on him, because there were even open parking spots nearby. Adam smiled when he saw the marquee with Kris and Alli’s names. The line wasn’t incredibly long, but a good amount of people were lined up, probably the hardcore fans since there was still plenty of time before the show.  
Everyone was smiling and laughing, sharing stories while they waited for the doors to open. 

Adam got into line and pulled out his cell phone to shoot a quick text to Kris.

-Break a leg tonight! You’re going to be amazing!-

“Are you…” A timid voice caught Adam’s attention. “Are you _in line_ for the Kris Allen show?”

He couldn’t help but grin. “Yeah, it’s been ages since I’ve seen him live, so I’m just thrilled for this show. Are you excited to see him?”

The girl frowned for a moment before a shy grin spread across her face. “Yeah, I am excited. This is the third show of his that I’ve been to. He’s one of my favorite artists. But seriously, why the fuck are you waiting in line with us?”

“Damn, Neil was right. He said that my disguise wouldn’t get past the fans.” He smiled at the girl.

She shrugged, her cheeks pink. “I mean, you’re just wearing sunglasses and a beanie… Not much of a disguise.”

“You may have a point. But let’s get back to Kris! Tell me what you like about his music.” 

Most of the concertgoers around them started to perk up as they continued talking about Kris’ shows and music. A couple of other fans started joining in the conversation and Adam reveled in the chance to get to know people on such a casual basis. He could never do something like this at one of his own shows, just wade out into the crowd and be a semi-anonymous face. Adam loved his Glamberts, but the more calm excitement of Kris’ fans really brought home how different the show would be. Yes, he could feel their anticipation, but it wasn’t ravenous, it was… It was like Kris before a show, laconic with a dash of fire.

When the doors finally opened and the line began to move, the excitement in the crowd became even more palpable. The girls in front of Adam gave him a wave once they cleared the ID check and disappeared into the venue. He grinned at the security guys when he handed over his ID. The guy gave him a nod and secured the wristband stating that he was over 21. Just when he was about to go inside, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Excuse me, Mr. Lambert? Management has asked for you to go backstage before the concert starts to keep security under control. A few of the guests and performers have expressed concern over you being in the crowd.” The event staffer was apologetic as she started steering Adam toward the back of the club. 

Adam frowned, but followed her. “Who expressed concern? No one playing knows I’m coming.”

“I think it was both Allison and Kris who mentioned being worried.” They stopped in front of a closed dressing room door, and she knocked briefly before opening it and ushering Adam inside. “Here he is, delivered safe and sound!” With that she shut the door in his face, leaving Adam alone with Kris and Allison, who both looked unimpressed with him and his not-so-surprising surprise. How had they found out?

“Hi?” He gave them a cautious wave. They just stared at him for what felt like forever and Adam began to wonder if he had made a mistake. They couldn’t actually be mad at him, could they?

Alli broke first with a giant grin as she bounded across the room, knocking him back into the door when she threw her arms around him. “I can’t believe you! Did you actually expect none of the fans to notice it was you?”

“Well, I had hoped?” He smiled into her hair, hugging her back. “I mean, they were totally subtle about it. How did you guys find out I was here?”

She pulled back and pulled him farther into the room. “Oh, you know…”

At Adam’s raised eyebrow, Kris laughed and came over to hug him as well. “Neil called,” he admitted. Adam was going to kill his brother…after he got done hugging Kris.

Adam squeezed Kris tightly, loving the feeling of having his friend in his arms. They still fit perfectly together. “That fucker spoils all my fun.”

“Dude,” Kris laughed when he pulled back. “Even if he hadn’t, we heard about you being here anyway. One of the fans told the club staff you were here, she was worried for your security!”

“Aw, they love you!” Alli crowed huskily. “Okay, I’ll leave you two to chat while I go tell your guys that _Loves Me Not_ is off the set list.” She waved and slipped out of the room, the door closing behind her with a click.

Adam frowned, turning to Kris. “Why is that off the set list? That song is good, and if you were doing it as a duet with Alli, that would have been awesome!” He asked, pulling Kris to sit with him on the standard issue dressing room couch.

“Well,” Kris hedged, wiggling in discomfort. He sucked at keeping still, always had. “Um, you’ve finally made it to a show. It wouldn’t be true anymore.”

The silence in the room was heavy for a moment before Adam grinned. “Kristopher, are you telling me…?”

Kris took a deep breath before nodding, his brown eyes earnest as they looked into Adam’s. “I’m telling you that I want to go out with you, that I want us to stop dancing around each other now that we’re both single and not rebounding. I want you to kiss me and I want to wake up in your arms and I want to see your crazy bedhead every morning.”

All the tension Adam didn’t even know he had been carrying suddenly leeched out of him and he slumped back against the couch. He pulled Kris more solidly against him, Kris resting his head on Adam’s shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. “You do have a lovely sense of timing.” Adam pursed his lips. “How am I supposed to let you get on stage now, when all I want to do is take you back home and cuddle you?”

“We’re cuddling now?” Kris nuzzled his face into Adam’s shoulder and Adam groaned when he felt Kris’s warm breath through the cotton of his shirt.

“And when we’re at my house—or your house—there can be naked cuddling. Which could lead to naked kissing. And then to naked sex. I’m kinda excited about the idea of the naked sex, personally.”

Kris groaned, the sound muffled, and ground his erection against Adam’s thigh. “Damn it, Adam…I have to be on stage in an hour.”

“Well,” Adam tipped Kris’ head up and smiled at him, “that will give us some time to get started.” He leaned down and kissed Kris. The full lips under his parted with a sigh when they moved against his. 

Time went hazy for Adam as they kissed. They alternated between soft sweet kisses and deep thrusting kisses, their tongues tangling. Adam pulled Kris more tightly against him, gripping one thigh and bringing it across his to make Kris straddle him. All he knew was that by the time someone came to knock on the door to give Kris the fifteen minute warning, Kris was in his lap, thrusting his erection against Adam’s and making the most delectable noises. Adam was palming Kris’ ass with one hand and had his other hand curled around the back of Kris’ neck, moving his head the way he wanted it. 

“No,” Kris whined when Adam finally broke the kiss.

“Baby, you have a show.” Adam soothed him with a kiss across his brow.

Kris’ eyes flew open as he scrambled off Adam’s lap. “Wait, that was the fifteen call? Crap, crap, crap, crap! Where are the guys? I need to check in with them.”

“Kris,” Adam tried to get Kris’ attention as he rushed about the room, picking things up and putting them back down. “Kristopher!” Kris finally turned to look at him, a guitar pick in his mouth, his eyes frantic. “Take a deep breath. Go to the bathroom, because you always need to pee before you go onstage. Then you can go find Cale and the guys, they’re probably with Alli.”

He nodded, visibly calming down. “Man, I don’t know why I got so worked up there. I’m never like that.”

Adam just grinned, relaxing back against the couch, legs stretched out and spread wide, the material of his jeans pulling tight against the outline of his hard dick. “So, you’re saying I get you all het up?”

Kris laughed and tossed the pick at Adam before he went into the attached bathroom. “Go wait in the wings! I’ll see you after the show.”

\---

It had been over two years since Adam had seen Kris perform live and in those two years, Kris’ stage presence and skill as a performer had grown so much. Adam was so proud of him. This was what America had seen when they voted Kris their Idol, what Adam had always known was there, just begging to be unleashed upon the world. Kris and Allison had sung a duet after all, their acoustic version of _The Scientist_ , which caused the crowd to shriek with joy, obviously loving both of them.

When the show was over and Kris came off stage Adam pulled him in close for a tight, if a bit sweaty, hug. 

“You were amazing! I’ve seen videos online but damn if you aren’t electric in person. I should have done this sooner.”

Kris laughed into Adam’s shoulder, tightening the hug before pulling back. “Thanks, man. You totally should have come sooner!”

“So,” Adam grinned down at him, “how about I leave you and Alli to your adoring fans and you meet me at my place when you’re done?” 

He nodded, his eyes widening before they went slightly hooded. “Yeah…yeah, that sounds great.”

Adam pulled him in for another hug and a secret kiss to his ear, then let Kris go. Kris waved, grinning, and trotted off, probably to see his fans. Adam couldn’t help but watch Kris leave, his eyes on the cute butt that he now had permission to ogle. He was going to take every possible opportunity to do just that, not that lack of permission had ever stopped him before. But knowing he and Kris were _finally_ on the same page made that gorgeous ass even more stare worthy. 

He killed some time doing idle chores when he got home, just to keep himself occupied. Neil had left a note saying that he hoped Adam had a good time and wasn’t eaten by fans, the fucker. But at least he didn’t need to worry about pushing his pain in the ass brother out of the house to have alone time with Kris. 

Fuck, Kris was coming over. They could be having sex soon. Just the thought, the imminent potential of it sent Adam into a frantic tailspin of cleaning. It wasn’t until he’d tossed every pair of shoes he owned into his closet that he realized the hilarity of it, leaning against his dresser and laughing helplessly. This was Kris, not some random twink he’d picked up from a club. Kris who’d seen him at his most disgusting and exhausted after a show and while on tour, and if that hadn’t put him off, boots and an unmade bed weren’t going to deter him at this point. 

The doorbell ringing interrupted Adam’s laughing fit, and he dashed down the stairs to open the door to a very exhausted Kris. 

“Fuck, it’s super late now, isn’t it?” He grabbed the guitar case in Kris’ hand and ushered him inside. The door swung closed as Kris leaned into Adam’s shoulder, looking up at him blearily.

“I’m really sorry, my energy level just died on the drive over.” There was a pout turning down his lips that Adam just wanted to kiss away. And now he could, so he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the downturned bow of Kris’ bottom lip before putting the guitar case down in the hallway.

“No problem. How about we just go to bed?” 

Kris nodded and pressed a quick kiss of thanks to Adam’s mouth before turning climbing the stairs with slow, shuffling steps. He kicked off his Chucks along the way, and Adam laid a hand on Kris’ back when he bent to pull off his socks. They made it to the master bedroom without any disasters, even though Kris was half asleep already. Adam helped him out of his clothes, tossing his jacket and shirt aside. Kris’ normally-agile fingers fumbled with his belt buckle, and Adam batted them away gently. He dealt with Kris’ belt and jeans, holding Kris steady while he stepped out of the jeans and shucked his boxer briefs. Adam let his gaze linger of the smooth lines of Kris’ skin as he climbed, naked, into Adam’s bed.

Adam hurried out of his own clothes, aware of Kris’ half-closed eyes, peaking over the edges of the covers that were pulled almost to his chin. Adam slid into the bed beside him, and just as he settled, Kris curled against him, resting his head on Adam’s chest. 

“You know what I’ve missed since Idol?” he asked Adam, wrapping an arm across Adam’s stomach.

Adam slid his arms around Kris, holding him close, the heat of their skin pulling him to sleep more quickly than he would have thought. “What?”

“I missed waking up to your bedhead.”

Adam husked out a laugh before he closed his eyes, kissing the top of Kris’ messy hair. “Missed waking up to your bedhead too, Kristopher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://kradam-holidays.livejournal.com/26876.html).


End file.
